Misty's Memory
by fvck-amx
Summary: I DON'T OWN POKEMON OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS except for Teresa, Amber and Meridith because they are made up characters from me.


Misty's Memory

 **NOTE THAT I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS OR POKEMON**

Ash and Misty are lost in Viridian Forest and got split up from Brock. Misty found a campsite were Ash and Misty could sleep for the night. Misty sat on a log and looked up at the stars until she felt some sort of thing on her back Misty screamed as Ash just jumped and laughed "ASH I THOUGHT IT WAS A WEEDLE OR A GROSS CATERPIE!" Misty yelled at Ash. Ash just laughed and lay down and just said "Come on Mist it was just tree sap rapped in a leaf I really didn't mean any harm" Misty just huffed and complained "Well every leaf I know sit on trees and sap in the trees not on MY BACK!" Ash just laughed and decided to sleep.

AN HOUR OF SLEEP LATER

Ash woke up and went to the peak of the campsite waking Pikachu. Ash was worried about Misty and Brock. Brock is missing and who knows what will happen and Misty hasn't been talking to Ash ever since they fought. Ash knew it was his fault but he just sat at the peak and looking at the stars and wild Pokémon that passed by. Misty looked up at Ash but realized he was talking to Pikachu Misty decided to overhear their chat. "Pikachu I actually care about her cause I have feelings for her I don't know if their more then friendship but..." "Oh Ash if you only knew." misty whispered to the wind. Ash went to his sleeping bag and went to bed

THE NEXT MORNING

Misty had some bread in her bag and Ash had picked fresh berries. Pikachu was at the peak with Togepi to leave Ash and Misty alone. Misty dropped half of her berries and as she went to get them Ash just laughed and smirked "Wow how great Misty NOT You are so stupid!" Misty just put her berries down in a bowl and ran far into the forest with tears in her eyes Ash ran after her screaming "Misty I was kidding!" Misty looked back and shouted back "Well, well it was NO JOKE TO ME!" She wasn't looking where she was going and she tripped not realizing a cliff in front of her and as she tripped she fell down the cliff. Ash screamed as loud as he could for help Brock heard him from where he was and followed the sound and found Ash crawled down in tears. Brock asked "Ash what happened where is Misty?" Ash looked up at Brock and he looked down the cliff closing his eyes he had no courage to see Misty, Misty's dead body. Brock hugged him and brought him to where Ash and Misty were fighting the last fight they had.

AN HOUR LATER

"Misty I'm so so so sorry please Misty don't be dead" Ash mumbled as Brock, Pikachu, Ash, and Togepi walked down the cliff to find Misty. Togepi was bursting in tears. Ash saw Misty and ran towards her she was just there laying perfectly straight and no blood. Ash ran towards Misty and picked her up. "Misty you're ok oh Misty!" Ash said in happiness but as Misty woke up she screamed and Ash almost dropped her Misty slapped him and screamed and shouted "Who are you stranger where am I and where did you take me?!" Ash and Brock were shocked Misty lost her memory and then three people came out of a cave. Three girls with lavender clothing, blonde hair with black plants all had blue ocean eyes and one had a long ponytail and the other one had a short piglail and one had braids. "Who are you?" The braided girl asked Ash "I'm Ash" he answered she looked at him once and spoke "I am Meridith and this is Teresa and Amber." Ash asked her one question am he asked with tears "What happened to Misty?" Teresa the one with pigtails looked at Misty and said "She fell down the cliff and her eyes were swollen and luckily she fell in the pool but she did hit her head a little." Ash looked at Misty and she looked back startled and she stepped back but Ash came towards her. Misty ran away from Ash but fell into a tree and she started crying and said "I am starting to remember running from someone and I tripped and fell." Ash came to her and asked "Why were you running do you remember?" Misty shook her head no and knelt down to a little weedle and petted it. Then she fainted.

IN THE CAVE

"Misty are you ok?" Misty heard a voice and she slapped Ash saying "You were the cause of my fall right?" Then she said "Who's Misty?" Ash gasped and he said "Misty is you" Misty shook her head and said "I have no name but why did I run from you?" Amber with the long ponytail came with berries and Misty picked up a few and she dropped some and Ash laughed. Misty groaned and screamed then fainted. Misty woke up in a cliff and saw herself running and crying away from Ash she saw that she fell and into a pool and she woke up it was just a dream. Misty saw Ash, walked over to him and he was in his sleeping bag but still awake Misty kissed him and said "Well Ash you were the cause and Ash saw her grab her bag and she ran off.

THE NEXT MORNING

Ash and his search party Brock, Teresa, Amber, and Meredith were looking for Misty. Because she ran away Ash called her name and Misty heard him she was behind him but in the bushes she took a glimpse at him and sneaked towards and scared him he screamed and Misty laughed. Ash groaned and grumbled but Misty had her memory back. Misty just smiled and asked "So are you just gonna stand there forever or are you gonna hug me?" Ash just smirked and said "You are getting fatter." Misty laughed and stepped on his foot and said "You keep it up and I'll step on your feet even more." Misty kissed Ash on the cheek and walked away Ash was stunned and touched his cheek "Does she like me?"

THE END


End file.
